scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
We're Back! A Mammal's Story
IceAgeForever's movie spoof of "We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story" Cast * Rex - Alex (Madagascar) * Woog - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Dweeb - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) * Elsa - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Louie - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) * Cecilia Nuthatch - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Vorb - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Captain Neweyes - Fa Zhou (Mulan; 1998) * Professor Screweyes - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) * Stubbs the Clown - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Dr. Julia Bleeb - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Buster - Tiago (Rio 2) * Buster's Mother - Jewel (Rio) * Buster's Father - Blu (Rio) * Buster's Siblings - Jay, Jake, and Jim (The Angry Birds Movie) * Worm/Food that the Birds are Trying to Eat - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) * Dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Savage Rex Chases - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) * Kids - Various Kids * Sasha (Girl who wanted a Thanksgiving hat) - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Sasha's Mother - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Twin girl with glasses - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) and Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman; 2014) * Boy says "Yeah, wouldn't it be great if they were real?" - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * The Crows as themselves * Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Rex (Savage) - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) * Woog (Savage) - Po (Bad; Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Dweeb (Savage) - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Elsa (Savage) - Mirage (Aladdin; TV Series) * Louie's Parents - Stanley and Emily Irving (Everyone's Hero) * Cecilia's Parents - Bill and Jill Anderson (Inside Out) Gallery Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Rex Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Woog Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon (Animated) as Dweeb Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Elsa Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Vorb Fa Zhou in Mulan.jpg|Fa Zhou as Captain Neweyes Yankee Irving.jpg|Yankee Irving as Louie Riley Anderson kindlephoto-776941756.jpg|Riley Anderson as Cecilia Nuthatch Jafar in Aladdin.jpg|Jafar (Animated) as Professor Screweyes Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Stubbs the Clown Chicha.jpg|Chicha as Dr. Julia Bleeb Tiago.jpeg|Tiago as Buster Finished-colorized-jewel-from-rio.png|Jewel as Buster's Mother Scenes: # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 1 - Opening Credits/Alex and Tiago # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 2 - Alex's Story Begins/Brain Grain # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 3 - Meet Fa Zhou/Wish Radio/The Mammals Drop-Off # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 4 - Meet Yankee Irving/Welcome to New York # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 5 - Yankee Rides on Duchess/Meet Riley Anderson # [[We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)]] # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 7 - On the Run/Central Park # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 8 - Meet Jafar # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 10 - Yankee, Riley, and Kronk # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 11 - Jafar's Show # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 12 - Fa Zhou Returns/Kronk Resigns/Jafar's Demise # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending # We're Back! A Mammal's Story part 14 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript We're Back! A Mammal's Story Trailer/Transcript Movies Used: * We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Clips used: * Madagascar 1, 2, and 3 * Merry Madagascar * Madly Madagascar * Kung Fu Panda 1, 2, and 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (TV Series) * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of The Furious Five * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of The Masters * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) * The Lion Guard) * House of Mouse (TV Series) * The AristoCats * Mulan 1 and 2 * Everyone's Hero * Inside Out * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: The Return of Jafar * The Emperor's New Groove 1 and 2 * The Emperor's New School * Rio 1 and 2 Category:IceAgeForever Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs